


It's Complicated

by Book_addict_89



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: M/M, Post-Hogwarts, Professors
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-10-30
Updated: 2018-10-30
Packaged: 2019-08-11 01:25:32
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,701
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16466045
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Book_addict_89/pseuds/Book_addict_89
Summary: As Teddy starts his first year at Hogwarts he spots two very familiar faces at the staff table, his Godfather Harry Potter and his cousin Draco Malfoy. Teddy knows about the rivalry between Harry and his cousin Draco. In the years after the war Draco had reached out to his grandma Andromeda (Draco’s aunt) and repaired the damage that had been done to their family. As a result Teddy had seen a lot of Draco throughout his childhood. He really liked the snarky blonde. Draco had even allowed Teddy to help him in his potions lab. Teddy was the first person to know that he’d been offered a job teaching Potions at Hogwarts and wanted Teddy’s approval. Teddy saw a side of Draco that not a lot of people saw. Harry was not one of those people.Harry and Draco really didn’t get along. They hadn’t since they were Teddy’s age. They were always fighting, mostly bickering but at one occasion they’d had a full blown fist fight. At family parties they stood and glared at each other across the room. Teddy felt sorry for both Harry and Draco. Teddy knew they argued but he didn’t know that it had spilled into their work life. Maybe this was going to be more difficult than he’d first thought.





	It's Complicated

**Author's Note:**

> So it has taken me forever to write anything, life has just been too busy. I'm not giving up on my WIP - Redemption but I couldn't get this out of my head. I'm not sure how long it will be or how long it will take me to write it. I just know that I was missing these two boys and their silly antics. 
> 
> Enjoy!

Excited chatter rattled around the Great Hall as they eagerly awaited the arrival of the new first years. Students from all houses chatted with friends they hadn’t seen over the summer, exchanging stories of their time away from the magical school. It was only when the headmistress stood did quiet ring around the stone room. All eyes were on the formidable Professor McGonagall, who dressed in her traditional emerald robes raised her wand to her throat and cast a sonorus. 

“Good evening and welcome back to Hogwarts. In a moment the first years will enter and be sorted into their houses. I would like to remind you of your own sorting and remember how you were feeling on that day. Please welcome each member of your house warmly and with open arms.” McGonagall took her seat once more and the doors at the back of the room opened. Hogwarts’ game keeper Rubeus Hagrid towered over everyone as he led a line of nervous looking boys and girls down the centre of the hall. 

One by one children were called up onto the stage where a low wooden stall sat and the Sorting Hat perched. The hat was placed on each child’s head before it proclaimed out loud which house each child belonged to. This was a fairly small year group, with only thirty-four students. Even after a decade since the war its effects were still seen, this and the next years intake was down but the year after they had a record number of names down to attend Hogwarts. With just seven children left to sort the next name was called, “Edward Lupin.” 

From the staff table Harry Potter cheered aloud as his godson approached the stool. Teddy grinned at Harry and took his seat. The potions professor sat next to Harry scowled at Potter’s unruly behaviour. It didn’t matter what anyone else thought, Harry was excited to see which house his godson would be placed, he hoped it would be his own (Gryffindor).

The brim of the hat covered Teddy’s sandy blonde hair and fell over his green eyes. The hat appeared to ummm and ahhh before calling out loud “Hufflepuff!” The table shrouded in yellow and black cheered and welcomed him over. Pleased with his sorting Teddy being a Metamorphmagus (has the ability to change his appearance at will) changed his hair to resemble his house colours. The sound of two hundred reactions to his hair change rattled around the room. It only took a look from the headmistress over the top of her glasses for Teddy to shrug his shoulders and mutter sorry as he changed his hair back to its previous sandy colour. 

“Thank you Mr Lupin for showcasing your special ability, now if you’d take a seat we’ll carry on with the sorting.” 

Harry tried hard to hide his smirk as he winked at his godson. Teddy just beamed back at him before taking a seat between two older students who had made space for him.  
“That was amazing!” The girl on his left whispered.  
“Thanks. I’m Teddy.”  
“Sophia. I’m in third year and this here is Bailey, she’s in my year too.” The blonde indicated to the redhead beside her. 

“Why does Professor Potter keep grinning at you? Do you know him?” Bailey asked quietly.  
Teddy laughed but paused to clap as the next person had just been sorted into Ravenclaw. 

“He’s my godfather but he promised that he wouldn’t be so embarrassing.”

“I think it’s sweet. I’d rather be on the end of his grinning than the scowling he aims at Professor Malfoy. They are always arguing with each other and getting into trouble with McGonagall.” Sophia added.

Teddy knew about the rivalry between Harry and his cousin Draco. In the years after the war Draco had reached out to his grandma Andromeda (Draco’s aunt) and repaired the damage that had been done to their family. As a result Teddy had seen a lot of Draco throughout his childhood. He really liked the snarky blonde. Draco had even allowed Teddy to help him in his potions lab. Teddy was the first person to know that he’d been offered a job teaching Potions at Hogwarts and wanted Teddy’s approval. Teddy saw a side of Draco that not a lot of people saw. Harry was not one of those people.

Harry and Draco really didn’t get along. They hadn’t since they were Teddy’s age. They were always fighting, mostly bickering but at one occasion they’d had a full blown fist fight. At family parties they stood and glared at each other across the room. Teddy felt sorry for both Harry and Draco, this must be killing them both having to work side by side. Harry had been teaching Defence Against the Dark Arts for almost three years and Draco joined the school last September, after finishing his potions mastery. Teddy knew they argued but he didn’t know that it had spilled into their work life. Maybe this was going to be more difficult than he’d first thought. 

After the last person was sorted, Professor McGonagall stood and addressed the student body before even more food than Molly Weasley could cook appeared on the table and everyone enjoyed the welcoming feast. When plates were empty and stomachs full the headmistress bid everyone a goodnight and dismissed the school. 

The Ravenclaws and Gryffindors headed up the main staircase while the Hufflepuff and Slytherins headed down to the dungeons. Each house followed a pair of prefects until they were at the entrance to respective houses. The Hufflepuff common room reminded Teddy of being at The Burrow, it felt homely. Teddy couldn’t help but grin to himself, he was going to like it here. 

***

“Potter, what do you think you’re doing down here?” Malfoy asked accusingly, his eyes glaring at Potter. Harry came to a stop and eyed the blonde. 

“I was hoping to catch my godson before he went to bed, but I appear to have missed him.” Harry took a step closer to the towering blonde. Draco had only an inch in height on Harry but the way the blonde carried himself it might as well be six. Steely grey eyes bore into Harry’s own emerald ones. 

“Yeah of course you did.” Draco snarled, squaring his shoulders. 

“You think you know me so well.” Harry muttered before pushing Draco into the concealed alcove to his right, the magical curtain shielding them from the corridor.  
Lips fought for dominance as hands sought out warmed flesh under starched shirts. 

“Wanted to kiss you all evening.” Draco panted between kisses. 

“Me too. Hate that we can’t spend the night together.” Harry responded resting his forehead against Draco’s. 

“Bloody first years.” They both muttered at the same time, causing the other to smile. 

To say Harry Potter and Draco Malfoy’s relationship was complicated would be an understatement. It’s been complicated since the first time they’d met at the ago of eleven being fitted for their own Hogwarts uniform. Almost two decades later it was still complicated, only now it was complicated because they were living a double life. By day it would appear they hated each other and nothing had changed since school. By night Harry and Draco could be found fucking the brains out of each other in various rooms around the castle.

It all started two years ago at a birthday party being held for Teddy at The Burrow. Harry and Draco had ended up fighting over a friendly game of quidditch. The Weasley boys had left the pair to it and gone back to the house while Harry and Draco both argued over a miss directed bludger that almost knocked Harry off his broom. 

“You’re an actual fucking knobhead!” Harry hissed at the sneering blonde. “It’s a friendly game of quidditch at a child’s birthday party! What the fuck has gotten into you?”  
Draco just sneered at him.  
“Just pull up your big boy fucking pants and get the fuck over it Potter! It was an accident.”

Why Harry said the next words he wasn’t sure but a part of him will be forever grateful that he did. 

“That would require me to be wearing underwear in the first place.” He saw the moment his words registered with the blonde. The moment a pointy pink tongue slipped past those dangerous lips and grey eyes dilated. In an instant Harry had pushed Malfoy up against the shed and snogged the bloody daylights out of him. 

Shock radiated through Draco but there was no chance he was wasting this opportunity, he’d secretly fantasised about Potter for years and now he was being consumed by that very mouth he’d had some very dirty thoughts about. Draco clung onto soft cotton fabric of Potter’s T-shirt as he opened his mouth to the intrusion of Potter’s tongue. Harry moaned into the softness of Malfoy’s mouth as the other’s tongue toyed with his own. He positively melted into a puddle when the blonde raked his tongue over the roof of his mouth and rutted his hips against Harry’s own; their arousal very obvious as they ground against each other. Hands pushed at each other’s clothing until Harry’s T-shirt was on the floor, Draco’s shirt had the buttons ripped off and was hanging open and his tight black trousers were on the floor. 

In one swift movement, Harry had lifted Draco, cast a windless and wordless preparation spell on the blonde’s delectable backside and slid into him. Draco’s legs wound themselves around Harry’s hips and linked his arms behind his neck.  
“Potter, if you don’t fucking move. Merlin help yo-“ the word died on Draco’s lips as Harry pulled almost all the way out and slammed his hips back forwards. The less than stable wooden shed swayed with each hard pound of Harry’s hips as he relentlessly fucked Draco quick and hard. 

There was nothing sweet nor gentle about their first time together. All they cared about was being as close as physically possible and the sheer amount of pleasure coursing through each other. Neither man had been a virgin, far from it in fact, but it had never felt like this before. Draco whimpered into the crook of Harry’s neck as he repeatedly hit his prostate. Snaking one hand between the hard walls of his and Harry’s bodies Draco wrapped his fingers around the pulsing heat of his cock and began wanking himself off.  
“Harder!” He begged as he headed towards that pivotal moment, his balls pulled up tight and his orgasm hit and he plastered stripe after stripe of cum over his and Harry’s chests.  
“Fuck!!!!!” Harry moaned at the vice like grip surrounding his cock. Any finesse his movements had was gone as Harry rammed his hips back and forth chasing his own relief. His knees almost buckled as he came deep inside Draco. 

The world around them seemed to stop, only they existed in the moment. It was only when the noise of a bird flying past dragged them out of the moment did Draco let his legs touch the ground and his arms unwind from around Potter’s neck. Harry took a step backwards, almost stumbling over their discarded clothes.  
Malfoy found his words first.  
“Just so you know Potter, I’m a Malfoy and Malfoy’s demand the very best of everything. I have never been shagged so throughly in my life. Now Merlin only knows why it has to be the bloody Chosen One’s magical penis that my arse craves, but I do know that we are definitely doing that again only preferably in a bed. I think my arse has a splinter in it from that horrid hovel-” Harry cut him off with kiss, which took momentarily took Draco by surprise before he responded. His spent cock gave a twitch at Potter’s wandering hands as they skimmed over his bare arse. “Potter, stop! “ he groaned.  
“What? I’m checking for splinters.”  
“As much as I would like you to carry on I feel like someone will be out looking for us and I’d rather them not find you balls deep in me.” 

“Fuck!” Harry swore. “The party. We better get back inside.”  
“You might want to put that away then.” Draco said pointing at Harry’s open fly, his cock was pushing through the denim material. The younger wizard blushed as he tucked himself away before scrambling for his T-shirt on the floor. Draco picked up his own trousers from the dusty floor and began searching through them.  
“Bollocks!” He swore as his pockets came up empty. “My wand, it’s inside.”  
“Shit! Mine too!” Before they’d come out to play quidditch they’d all left their wands inside to make sure no one cheated.  
“Well can’t you use that bloody wandless magic of yours?” Draco asked, mainly annoyed that Potter could do wandless magic and he couldn’t. “I’m not going back into that house with your cum dribbling out of my arse Potter!” Harry couldn’t help but laugh. With a wave of his hand Draco shivered as a cleansing charm swept over his body. With another wave the buttons on Draco’s shirt had repaired themselves and he quickly fastened them closed as Harry pulled his t-shirt back on. As the pair looked at each other they both burst out laughing, neither looked presentable. It would only take looking at the pair for everyone inside to work out what they had been doing.  
“You’re going to need to hit me.” Harry said baffling the blonde. “I’d rather they think we were just fighting, might be easier to explain.” Draco seemed to toy with the idea before his trademark smirk crossed him lips.  
“I thought it was Teddy’s birthday not mine.” he joked. “Now hold still Potter.” Harry never took his eyes off the blonde as Draco pulled his arm back ready to strike. “I can’t do this.” he said dropping his arm. Harry took a step closer and grabbed Draco’s hand.  
“You can and you will. I’ll even let you kiss it better afterwards.”  
Draco pulled his hand free and before Harry knew what was happening Draco had struck him across the left cheek, his Malfoy family crest ring catching and grazing the soft flesh. 

Harry’s plan had worked because as soon as they stepped through the back door Molly Weasley was on them.  
“Harry James Potter and Draco Lucius Malfoy you both should be ashamed of your behaviour!” she chastised them both as the back door closed. “Just look at the state of you both! And fighting at a nine year old’s birthday party! I expect so much better from the pair of you, you are after all adults. Now go and get cleaned up, lunch will be served in two minutes. You will both be sat next to each other and you will be civil for young Teddy’s sake. Do you understand?” She said waving a rolling pin at the pair. 

“Yes Mrs Weasley.” They both mumbled before reaching for their wands and correcting their appearance. 

At the rather large charmed table, Harry and Draco took the two seats left for them next to Teddy. As Andromeda began to address the group thanking them all for coming to celebrate Teddy’s birthday Harry slipped his hand under the tablecloth and reached for Draco’s hand where their fingers became entwined. Warm sparks flitted over both men’s hands. It took all their will not to react and draw attention to themselves. 

Draco had been right about one thing, there was definitely something between them and until it fizzled out they’d make the most out of it and reap it for all its benefits. That’s exactly what they have been doing. Every time they’d end up in bed, up against a door, or even on a sandy beach the sex has always been extraordinary. There was no way that either were going to give it up unnecessarily. Two years later and the sex was still just as good as the first time in the Weasley’s back garden. Only now things were more complicated. Both boys had fallen hard for one another, both loving the other. Only neither knowing how to tell the other just how they feel.


End file.
